I want your bite
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Beca can't deal with Chloe grinding against her like that any more without touching her. Prompted by "glamazonnnnn." and by "I Want Your Bite" by Chris Crocker by Beca/Chloe


_right now I don't want your kiss  
I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight…_

The beat was fast and heavy and Beca was biting down hard on her bottom lip, sure she was going to draw blood, as she tried to prevent herself form moaning, the feeling of her girlfriend's toned ass grinding against her crotch and her hips swaying in Beca's grasp turning her on so much she was finding it physically painful at this point.

"Chloe we need to leave… now." Beca whispered into her girlfriends ear, her words being strained, husky and thick with the alcohol she'd been consuming at the party.

"But baby, this is a really good song." Chloe moaned softly, grinding further back into her girlfriend as her alcohol clouded mind tried to prove a point, causing Beca to sigh longingly.

"If we don't leave now I'm going to need to tear your clothes off you right here." Beca whispered again, this time with more urgency in her voice, her hands moving just under the material of Chloe's flowing top.

The taller girl needed no more incentive, grabbing one of the hands that was massaging the skin on her hip and pulling Beca through the masses of people in the random dorm room, stumbling once or twice in her heels yet still keeping a solid pace until they were in the empty hall.

She would have kept going, Beca's room only being a few doors down, but Beca stopped her in her tracks, shoving her roughly up against the hall wall and kissing her hard, the taste of the sweet alcohol on Chloe's lips exciting her as both girls allowed their hands to explore, Beca's moving further up Chloe's top and manoeuvring awkwardly around her bra until she was able to caress and pull at Chloe's breasts as much as the layers of clothing would allow, one of Chloe's hands following suit as it pushed and squeezed Beca's chest through the material of her shirt, the other moving up to tangle itself in Beca's hair, pulling their faces closer as Chloe skilfully moved her knee between Beca's legs pushing it upwards into Beca's crotch until she hit the spot that made the other girl whimper and kiss her harder.

The way Chloe's knee was rubbing desperately against the material of Beca's jeans was quickly undoing the shorter girl, and they'd probably have ended up doing it right there in the middle of the hall if it hadn't been for the group of assholes that had emerged from the party just then, catching sight of the two girls and wolf whistling, causing them both to jump apart in realization that they weren't actually alone and go to Beca's room instead, running the last few steps to the door.

They moved to Beca's bed in a flurry of kisses and hot touches, the back of Chloe's knees making contact with the mattress causing her to fall back, contact not being lost for long as Beca was soon on top of her assaulting her in a steady stream of fast kisses, starting on her lips and quickly moving to her collarbone.

"Why aren't we naked?" Chloe panted, her eyes only half open in pleasure as her hands scrapped at the back of Beca's top, trying to pull it up over her head, succeeding when Beca detached her lips form Chloe's pulse point and accommodated her attempts, the pair stripping down completely before Beca continued the bruising she was giving Chloe's neck.

"You're so… fucking… hot." Beca whined, both her hands kneading Chloe's breasts, one moving away momentarily to slap away Chloe's hand, which was making its way south along Beca's abdomen. "No." She growled. "Tonight's for you." She commanded, something about the dominance in her voice and superior position turning Chloe on more than she'd ever felt before.

"Mark me." Chloe ordered then, the idea of her entire body being claimed by the bruises Beca had already inflicted on her neck making her impossibly wetter.

That was all Chloe needed to say for Beca to do what she was told. The brunette instantly went to work, searing one last kiss into Chloe's lips before she dragged her mouth away, never breaking contact with her hot skin and trailed it down her jaw right over to her ear, stopping briefly to lick at the lobe, then letting her tongue leave a trail right down to her pulse point where it stopped, her lips now sucking the tender piece of flesh into her mouth causing Chloe to inhale sharply, digging her nails into Beca's upper back.

Beca's mouth made quick work of creating a bruise, and she eventually moved on, even slower this time, letting the combine feeling of her tongue, lips, and shallow breaths against Chloe's skin cause the other girl to squirm trying to move closer as Beca's mouth trailed over and back her collarbones, finally biting down on the well-defined bone, dragging her teeth just enough for Chloe to scream at the combine pain and pleasure of this action, never wanting Beca's mouth to stop what it was doing.

It did though, her face eventually leaving its spot and traveling further still down her body, her lips kissing over her right breast as her hand kneaded the other, her tongue swirling around the nipple until it stood on edge, biting against it roughly and tugging a little once it was puckered enough, this time being rewarded with a far throatier scream and a set of nails now being dragged across Beca's back, probably leaving a mark, and causing Beca to hum against Chloe's skin, regaining her wits then and releasing the rock hard mound, letting her tongue and teeth travel slowly down Chloe's rib cage, her teeth falling into each dent where she then placed a sloppy kiss before moving on.

By the time she finally reached her hips Chloe's hands were tangled somewhere in her hair and she was whimpering desperately, though Beca had no intention of stopping now, letting her journey halt once again as she burrowed her face into the dip around Chloe's hip bone, again pulling the skin quickly into her mouth and working it's magic, much to Chloe's pleasure as the girl let out a low guttural grunt of pleasure.

It was then that Beca really began to prolong the slow torture though, moving down along the outside of Chloe's thigh then calve, eventually reaching her right ankle which she kissed softly, smirking before letting her tongue trail back up the inside of her girlfriends leg, her mouth slowing down as it inched closer to where it as wanted most, placing wet kisses along the inside of Chloe's thigh before again setting her lips to work, creating the darkest bruise by far on the joint between Chloe's thigh and where Chloe was desperate for her mouth to be, the red head by now whimpering helplessly above her, long haven given up on trying to guide her by pushing her head, finding that instead it slowed Beca down, though her fingers still dug helplessly into the other girls scalp.

Beca held out as long as she could, nose just about skimming the wet pool between her girlfriends legs before finally the infectious fumes of the other girls sex got the better of her, letting her mouth fall on Chloe's cunt kissing and biting the tender skin, using her tongue instead of her fingers to move slowly in and out of the other girls wet folds, playing with the other girls clit with her teeth and lips, the sound of Chloe's slow whimpers and moans building rapidly into grunts and muffled screams, along with the way her girlfriends hands here tugging her hair roughly trying to get her closer, encouraged Beca to work harder, her tongue and Chloe's hips now having built a steady rhythm.

It wasn't long after that, Beca's tongue only having to penetrate the girl a few more times, before she went crashing over the edge, orgasm ripping through her like a bulldozer, her screams no longer being muffled as they came out of her desperate and throaty, Beca staying in her position smiling contently until the orgasm was through, then slowly kissing her way back up until she finally placed one on the tip of Chloe's nose.

"You're… You're the best." Chloe laughed, eyes still shut and a smile plastered on her face as she wrapped herself around her girlfriend contently. "I'm going to be walking weird for a month." She added happily.

"I aim to please." Beca murmured against her girlfriends flesh, letting her arms fall around her waist.

"Well you most certainly succeeded." Chloe whispered, kissing the brunette softly on the lips before they grew silent, content now with holding one another until they fell asleep.

_The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop, you're hitting the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight…_


End file.
